Paternidad
by LJuliet23KN
Summary: Por culpa de un desliz, Ryuuzaki  también conocido como L  tiene que cargar con la responsabilidad de algo un tanto desagradable... un bebé.
1. Chapter 1

Un chico de cabello azabache paseaba tranquilamente por la calle. Los que había a su alrededor tenían su atención fija en él. No era de extrañar, ya que andaba de una forma desgarbada con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros grises. Con el pelo desordenado, sus ojos enmarcados por unas profundas ojeras y su mirada perdida, daba la impresión de alguien desaseado y excéntrico, incluso tocado por la locura.

Tras él iba un señor de edad avanzada y muy bien vestido. Tenía el cabello y el bigote totalmente blancos y parecía un hombre bondadoso.

-Podrían ser padre e hijo… -susurraba una señora a su amiga cuando la extraña pareja pasó por su lado.

-Que va… -añadió la otra también susurrando. –Un hombre tan elegante como ese no puede tener un hijo con ese aspecto. Y si lo tiene, jamás saldría con él a la calle.

-Tienes razón. Tienen que estar juntos por otra cosa…

Las dos mujeres empezaron a discutir las posibilidades por la que esa pareja estrafalaria iba por la calle.

El muchacho les lanzó una mirada vacía pero perforante. Las mujeres callaron rápidamente mientras se les ponía el vello de punta.

-Ryuuzaki, ¿quieres algún pastel? –dijo Watari mirando el escaparate de una pastelería, sacando al joven de su ensimismamiento.

-Claro, ¿por qué no? –respondió el muchacho con su voz apagada.

Los dos entraron en la tienda y a L se le hizo la boca agua. La mente se le bloqueó dejando un único y repetitivo pensamiento: "¡Pasteles!¡Pasteles!¡Pasteles!"

-¿Qué desea señor? –dijo una voz dulce.

-Pues… -dijo Ryuuzaki pensativo, no sabía por donde empezar.

-¿Quiere que le recomiende alg…?

-Quiero dos pasteles de fresa, nata y chocolate, tres merengues, un dulcecito de estos con chocolate blanco, la mitad de este rollo de nata y tres rosquillas rosas con virutas de locores, digo… colores, si eso, colores.

La muchacha lo miraba desconcertada, parecía que lo decía enserio. Buscó alguna respuesta en el señor que lo acompañaba, pero el hombre se limito a decir:

-Yo quiero una porción de esa tarta de limón tan deliciosa.

-V-voy –tartamudeó la aturrullada chica.

L paseaba intranquilo por la tienda mientras la dependienta buscaba una caja lo suficientemente grande como para meter todos los dulces.

-Si es mucha molestia –comenzó a decir Watari -, puede quitar algunos dul… -pero se calló al ver la mirada asesina de su protegido.

-No, no importa, de verdad –respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

El muchacho se quedó mirando a la dependienta fijamente.

-¿Pasa algo? –la muchacha estaba incómoda.

-No, nada –respondió el detective. –Solo que tu voz es más dulce que todos los pasteles de esta tienda juntos.

-V-vaya… -las mejillas de la chica estaban encendidas. –Gracias.

L se fijó en la etiqueta que la dependienta tenía prendida de su camisa, en ella se leía 'Charlotte'.

Charlotte no tardó mucho en terminar de envolver el gran paquete. Watari le pagó lo correspondiente y cogió el paquete.

-Yo ya he terminado mi turno –dijo ella con tono sugerente.

-Ahh… vale –respondió el moreno sin captar la indirecta.

-Me preguntaba –continuó Charlotte –si querrías venir conmigo a tomar algo.

-Está bien –dijo L sorprendido, el hecho de que una chica lo invitase a algo era una novedad.

-¿A qué hora volverás, Ryuuzaki? –preguntó el mayordomo.

-Volverá… -respondió la chica dejando a Ryuuzaki con la palabra en la boca –tarde. No lo espere despierto.

Dicho esto, la dependienta cogió de la mano a L y se fue con él.

-Mi hijo se está haciendo un hombre… -susurró Watari. –Y tengo la impresión de que eso no va a dar más que problemas.

*Un año y siete meses después*

-Ryuuzaki, creo que están llamando a la puerta –dijo el señor Yagami sin levantar la vista de los informes del caso Kira.

-¿Watari?¿Puedes abrir tú? –respondió el detective desde su butaca.

-Creo que debería levantarse usted, señorito.

L se levantó cansinamente y se acercó a la puerta vacilante. ¿Quién llamaría a la puerta de su habitación en un hotel? Algo le escamaba, pero abrió la puerta.

-¡AAAAH!

Todo el cuartel de investigaciones se incorporó de un salto al oír el alarido del mejor detective del mundo.

-¡Ryuuzaki, ¿qué pasa? –dijo Watari alarmado.

-¿Q-qué es eso? –preguntó mientras señalaba asustado la cesta que tenía a sus pies.

-Eso, señorito, es un bebé.


	2. Chapter 2

-¡Un bebé! –exclamó Ryuuzaki.

-¿Qué hace aquí un bebé? –preguntó Matsuda mirando a L.

Pero el chico estaba en el suelo con la cara oculta entre las rodillas, abrazando sus piernas y balanceándose mientras murmuraba: "un bebé, un bebé, un bebé…".

Matsuda se arrodilló cerca de Ryuuzaki para intentar tranquilizarlo. Mientras tanto, los demás miembros del cuartel miraban fijamente al niño de ojos y pelo azabache. Sobre la manta que lo cubría había una nota. Watari la cogió y la leyó en voz alta.

-"Querido Ryuuzaki:

Este es tu hijo, se llama James y tiene diez meses. Sabe algunas palabras, pero tendrás que enseñarle a hablar y a caminar. Es tu responsabilidad, si no te lo quedas te denunciaré. Atentamente, Charlotte."

Se hizo el silencio.

-¡Vaya, Ryuuzaki! –exclamó Matsuda. -¡Y yo que creía que ninguna mujer se acostaría contigo!

-¡Matsuda! –le riñó el jefe Yagami. -¡Déjalo en paz!¿No ves que está conmocionado?

-Lo siento…

-¡¿CÓMO HA PODIDO DESCUBRIR DÓNDE ME ENCUENTRO?! –gritó L poniéndose en pie de un salto. -¡ES IMPOSIBLE!

-No importa como lo haya hecho, se tiene que responsabilizar del bebé, Ryuuzaki –dijo Watari intentando calmarle.

-¡ESA MUJER QUIERE DESTRUIRME!¡ES KIRA! –Ryuuzaki comenzó a caminar muy nervioso mientras gritaba. -¡ES UN BEBÉ MALIGNO!¡VAMOS A MORIR TODOS!

-¡Ryuuzaki!¡Cálmate, hombre! –exclamó Aizawa mientras zarandeaba a L.

-P-pero… -balbuceó este. –Yo no puedo cuidar a un bebé. Si se me mueren los peces a los dos días…

-El jefe y Aizawa tienen hijos, seguro que te pueden ayudar –añadió Matsuda.

-Necesito reflexionar –murmuró L mientras se encerraba en su habitáculo personal.

Los componentes del cuartel miraron al bebé y este comenzó a sollozar.

Watari se acercó a la cesta y sacó al niño.

-Tome, señor Aizawa –dijo mientras ponía a James en sus brazos y empezaba a sacar cosas de la cesta. –Hay unos cuantos juguetes, ropa y pañales. Creo que nos apañaremos.

Mientras Watari volvía a dejar las cosas en su sitio, el pequeño reía y le tiraba del pelo a Aizawa.

-Parece que le gustas –comentó Matsuda mientras se acercaba James. El niño le pegó un mamporro. -¡AUCH!¡Ryuuzaki tiene razón, es maligno!

-Vamos, vamos… -el señor Yagami volvió a hacer acto de presencia. –Es un bebé. No os lo toméis a ma…

-¡Feo, feo, feo! –comenzó a canturrear el hijo de L mientras señalaba al jefe.

-Eh… bueno… quizás sea un poco maligno –admitió.

El pequeño James siguió canturreando.

-¡Por favor!¡Qué alguien lo pare! –Matsuda se tapaba los oídos. -¿Cuándo se le van a acabar las pilas?

En ese momento Watari se puso frente a Aizawa y cogió al bebé.

-Watari es un valiente –dijo Matsuda con admiración.

-Matsuda… -dijo Soichiro Yagami usando un tono de advertencia.

-Vale... ya paro…

Mientras tanto, el tutor de L le hacía carantoñas al bebé y este respondía con una risa dulce. Watari le mostraba a James, poniendo voz aguda, un peluche de panda.

Todo el cuartel se quedó impresionado ante la habilidad de Watari para entretener al niño.

-Eres un bebé muy bueno, ¿a que sí? –le dijo el anciano sonriendo.

-¡Ziiiiii! –respondió el bebé aplaudiendo.

Los demás miembros también aplaudieron con admiración, mientras Watari movía su bigote de cepillo para hacer reír al bebé.

-Señor Matsuda, vaya a ver como está Ryuuzaki –ordenó el cepillo-bigote.

El joven fue un poco temeroso. No se atrevía a interrumpi encima entrar en su habitación personal. Pegó en la puerta con los nudillos, temblando levemente.

-¿Si? –dijo una voz ahogada por el tabique.

-Soy Matsuda :D

-Vete.

-Aw…

"_Piensa, Tõta. ¡PIENSA!_", se dijo a sí mismo.

-Ryuuzaki.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Miaumiaumiaumiau :D

La puerta se abrió bruscamente, dejando ver a un L muy muy enfadado, molesto y con ganas de matar.

-¡¿Qué coño quieres Matsuda?! –gritó, por si no se había percatado de su estado.

-… Watari quiere saber como estás.

El detective miró al cielo. ¿Cómo iba a estar? ¡Le acababa de salir un hijo de la nada!¡Y encima tenía un nombre que no le hacía ninguna gracia!¡Horror y cacas! Era una sensación horrible, hasta le parecía que olía a podrido del disgusto… o… espera…

-¡Matsuda!¡Puerco!

-Yo no he sido –mintió, haciendo que L frunciera el ceño con desagrado. Parecía realmente enfadado, nunca había visto a Ryuuzaki así. –Venga, no te pongas así, solo es un niño, hombre.

"_También es por tu culo oloroso"._

-¡Será solo un niño, pero parece que no comprendes que ese puto niño va a ralentizar la investigación de una forma magnánima!¡Si ya vamos a paso de tortuga, ¿cómo crees que iremos ahora con un bebé llorando y cagándose por las esquinas?!

"_Hay que ver con Ryuuzaki… ni que James fuera una mascota"_.

-Le diremos a Watari que se encargue de él, parece que tiene buena mano con los niños.

-¡WATARI ES MÍO!¡ TIENE QUE ESTAR SIEMPRE A MI DISPOSICIÓN, ESTÚPIDO MATSUDA!

Y el infantil detective se encerró de nuevo en aquella habitación.

Decidió echarse una buena siesta, a ver si podía relajarse un poco. Se sentó en la cama y se dejó caer hacia un lado, quedándose en su "cómoda" posición habitual. Cerró los ojos y relajó los músculos. Hizo su habitual proceso de dejar la mente en blanco antes de dormir… Ahh… que perfecto y blandito era todo, pronto caería dormid…

-¡Ryuuzaki! –llamó Matsuda irrumpiendo en la habitación. ¿Cómo podía ser tan molesto? Por lo menos, se había molestado en cerrar la puerta después de entrar.

-¿Queeeeeeeeeeeé…? –preguntó con voz adormilada y lánguida.

"_Ryuuzaki se droga D: ¡Lo sabía!¡Gané la apuesta contra Aizawa! :3"._

El torpe Tõta se sentó en el filo de la cama y le miro fijamente.

-Watari dice que no seas tonto, que vayas fuera y ayudes con el fruto de tu amor.

-¿Qué fruto de amor? Si eso solo fue una noche de sexo Y USÉ PRESERVATIVO.

-Los preservativos se rompen, Ryuuzaki :D

Este suspiro con fuerza.

-Anda y cómeme un poco la polla, Matsuda.

L se tapó con la manta hasta la cabeza y se hizo el dormido. Quería ordenar sus pensamientos.

Matsuda se fue y dejó al detective solo. Tenía hambre.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya está, un capítulo nuevo para vuestro body y eso :3 Espero que os guste, o por lo menos que no os parezca una mierda ajaj Reviews y blahs <strong>


End file.
